


Allurement

by Pepsi_Colas55



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, 20th Century, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Black Character(s), Demonic Possession, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Light BDSM, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Succubi & Incubi, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsi_Colas55/pseuds/Pepsi_Colas55
Summary: The year is 1955. The local highschool in Ridgefield, Pennsylvania has been integrated. Tensions slowly rise between the black and white citizens of this small town. Within this tension, Charles Russell, the quarterback has his whole future planned for him on a silver platter. He plans to marry his childhood best friend Lucille Roberts, and go to law school to follow in his father's foot steps. At least that is what his dad wants him to do. Enter Amelia Turner. Everything Charles holds to be true about his future will be threatened with one small interaction. Will he follow his father's dreams? Will he lose his perfect life? Who is this Amelia Turner?
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Sorry for that terrible description lmao. I'll have the prologue and the chapter up soon :) 


	2. Prologue

"What's happening?" Charles asked himself. 

He had woken up in a cold sweat. His clock read "3:00 am" 

_ Dammit not again. _

It had been the third time this week he had mysteriously woken up at 3:00 in the morning. Only this time, his room felt, different. The fan he usually had turned on during the night was gone. The usual darkness in his room that was paired with the soft,pale, moonlight had turned into a swallowing blackness. The cross that rested above his bed had been turned upside down. 

As Charles stared at the pile of clothes in the corner of his room, it slowly started to form the shape of a human rather than clothes. With squinting eyes he laid them upon the figure which appeared to be woman sitting on his chair. The figure got out of his chair and slowly creeped their way to where Charles lay in his bed as he tried to back up into the headboard. He pulled the blankets over his head to attempt to hide from the "monster" in his room. 

Slowly, he removed the covers from his face, within the darkness, appeared a set of glowing red eyes. Charles quickly jumped out of his bed, throwing whatever was on top of him on the ground, and ran to the light switch. In labored breaths he darted his eyes across his room to try to find a trace of a person in his room. His window was sealed shut, his dirty clothes laid still in the corner of his room, and the cross appeared to be right side up. He then let out a deep sigh and rested his hands on his knees. 

_"Looking for me Charlie?" _a deep voice rang out and shook the whole room. 

It was a woman, or appeared to be, until for a flash, a demon with red eyes had presented them self before Charles' eyes....

Two seconds later, Charles awoke in a gasping breath. In a hurry, he looked at the clock which read 6:30 am.... 

* * *

_**Hey guys my name is Alyssa. So I'm new to AO3 and I had this idea in my mind for awhile now and I felt like this was the perfect site to post this story on. I have a couple of disclaimers before I officially start to publish this story. **_

_ **1\. I am not glorifying the past, a lot of this story is an exaggeration of the past but I am in no way trying to put racism and bigotry in a positive light this is a work of fiction. (Idk if this is relevant but I am also Black)** _

_ **2\. I love US History, however I know that I will make mistakes so not everything in this story is going to be 100% accurate, don't get mad if I don't make it completely accurate because I am not a Historian, and once again this is a work of fiction. ** _

_ **3\. I will put trigger warnings in the chapters, but also read the tags, everything triggering about this story has been made clear in the tags if I haven't officially stated it in the chapter. If you feel as if you cannot read this story, please don't yell at me and instead consider finding another story. ** _

_ **4\. If y'all have seen season 1 of American Horror Story, it will be similar in a way that the main character Charles, sees Amelia, as promiscuous, and confident (the demon/succubus that appeared in his room) the way that Dr. Ben Harmon/ other men who lived in the murder house, saw Moira, the maid. ** _

_ **5\. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION, DO NOT COME FOR ME IF THIS BOOK OFFENDS YOU IN ANY WAY, IT IS NOT THAT SERIOUS, AND IT IS NOT MY INTENTION TO BE AN ASSHOLE. IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE HATE COMMENTS I'M NOT STOPPING YOU, ALL I'M SAYING IS DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU BECAUSE THIS STORY WILL GET REALLY FUCKED UP REALLY QUICK. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT I WILL UNDERSTAND THIS TYPE OF SHIT IS NOT FOR EVERYONE. ** _

_ **Anyways, I'll have chapter 1 up by the end of week. ** _

_ **~ Alyssa ** _


	3. First Day of School: "The Morning After"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the morning after Charles' nightmare. Or at least he thought it was. As much as he wanted to shake off the feeling of it being a dream, it just felt so real. As he gets ready in the morning for his first day of senior year, a short interaction with his parents has him worried about the uncertain future of his family and his high school career.

** _Tuesday September 4, 1955_ **

6:30 am, the alarm clock that rested on Charles’ nightstand had reflected into the dark bedroom. Charles rubbed his eyelids in order to remind himself that he was awake in the real world. That real-world being Ridgefield, Pennsylvania in his beautiful suburban neighborhood.

Charles dragged himself out from the comfort of his bed, slowly dragging himself to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he brushed his teeth and completed his morning routine, flashes of his nightmare kept replaying in his mind. Causing him to lose his focus as the deep voice rang in his ears: **_“Looking for me Charlie?” _** He shook his head and started to vigorously wash his face to ignore the flashes of his nightmare. After drying his face, he glared at himself in the mirror. His deep green eyes bored at his reflection in the mirror. _“No one can know about this.” _

The outfit Charles had picked from the previous night laid on his chair. It consisted of a blue striped polo, black trousers, and his best oxford shoes. Well, it was his mom’s choice of what he should wear on his first day of senior year. After putting on his clothes, he went to the bathroom where he did his hair by applying hair gel and combing his blonde hair to the style he wanted. Leaving a few hairs out in the front. When he was satisfied with his appearance, he put his comb down and applied his favorite cologne and left his room to go downstairs to greet his parents.

When he waked into the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of fresh French toast, eggs, and bacon. His mom always made sure her son and husband had the best first meal of the day. Charles’ dad was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen reading the newspaper and drinking coffee while his mother was situated at the stove cooking for her family.

“There he is the star quarterback for Ridgefield High! You ready for your first day?” His dad enthusiastically asked him.

“Yes Sir.” Charles responded and gave his father stern eye contact.

“That’s my boy. Always prepared for the day.” His father responded.

His mom just chuckled and brought over two plates filled with food for both Charles and his father. Setting down a fresh mug of coffee for his father and a glass of orange juice for Charles. As Charles picked up his fork to dig into his breakfast, his father loudly cleared his throat.

“Aren’t you forgetting something son?” His father asked him as he peered out of this reading glasses. Charles put his fork down and folded his hands and prayed over the meal his mother had made for him for 5 seconds and then continued to eat his food.

Charles had been too focused on his French toast to pick up the conversation his parents had been having between the two of them.

“Betsy you’re not going to believe this.” His father stated and nearly spat out his coffee.

Charles’ mother turned around from the dishes to look at what her husband had been in disbelief and her eyes widened.

“Oh heavens, this is terrible!” his mother exclaimed.

Charles eyed his parents mid bite in confusion as they both exclaimed their worry.

“What’s going on?” Charles asked as he finished his bite of eggs.

His mother seemed too distraught to answer his question, but his dad responded.

“Ridgefield high is being integrated with a bunch of filthy niggers.” His dad firmly responded with apathy.

_Nigger. _

Charles swallowed back the vomit that built up when his father said that vile word. The way his father held no sympathy for a group of people made him feel sick. But he knew if he didn’t respond his father would question it.

“Disgusting.” Charles shakily responded and prayed his father didn’t notice his nervousness. His father continued to read the paper as if he hadn’t noticed the conversation.

A couple minutes of awkward silence had passed before his dad had broken it.

“Alright honey, I got to head out, see you after work.” He stood up suddenly and greeted his wife. His mother returned the kiss and he made his way over to Charles.

“Good luck with your first day son, say hi to Lucille for me.” He stated and gave him a firm handshake. Charles made eye contact with his father and noticed a crimson like spot on his neck that failed to be hidden through some foundation. Charles’ father had caught on and quickly fixed his collar so that it was hidden again.

Charles’ father grabbed his grey coat, hat, and briefcase and got into his white Packard 400 and he was off to his law firm. The brief conversation Charles had with his father made him feel queasy. He put the plate of his unfinished food into the sink and was about to leave when his mother called out to him.

“Honey don’t forget your coat!” She exclaimed.

Charles grabbed his sweater off the rack and made his way over to his mother. He hugged her and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Good luck!” She claimed excitedly.

Charles walked out the front door and pulled his arms through his green sweater. Resting in the driveway was his beautiful mint green Chevrolet bel air. His parents bought it for him as a birthday gift, even though his birthday is not for another two weeks.

He opened the door to his car, got in, and placed his backpack next to him. He put his key into the ignition and backed up out of his driveway and made his way to Ridgefield high.

** SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT I DECIDED THAT IT WAS BEST TO UPLOAD THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AS FOUR DIFFERENT PARTS RATHER THAN A BIG ASS CHAPTER. ALSO, SORRY FOR NOT BEING ACTIVE IN THE PAST MONTH BUT YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS LIL CHAPTER. P.S I DON'T KNOW IF I EVER MENTIONED THIS BUT RIDGEFIELD IS A MADE UP TOWN. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**~_Alyssa_**


	4. First Day of School:"Ridgefield high"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Charles arrives at Ridgefield high for his first day, he realizes this school year will be filled with surprises.

** _Tuesday September 4, 1955_ **

** _7:30 am. _ **

Charles had just left his house and was making his way through his beautiful suburban neighborhood. Starry meadow hills had been his home since his birth, he could not imagine a life outside of this ignorant suburban bliss. Exiting the gate, he waved at the police officer who normally patrolled his neighborhood.

Driving down the road was eerily quiet considering the events that were going on in this small town. Trying to distract himself from the silence, Charles turned on the radio and rolled down his window.

_“Up next, Maybellene by Chuck Berry” _

“Hmm never heard of him before.” Charles muttered to himself.

The cool summer breeze, paired with the soft hum of the radio, and the distinct smell of the pine trees was enough to calm his nerves of this new school year. That was until he pulled into to Ridgefield high. As he pulled into the parking lot, he heard loud yelling and saw a crowd of people with signs. Charles parked into the spot his parents paid for and he would eventually decorate. Grabbing his backpack and sweater from the backseat of his car, he closed the car door and locked it.

Walking towards the entrance of the school, he noticed the crowd of people that had gathered in front of the stairs. They were protesting the decision to integrate Ridgefield high and nearly everyone had a sign.

** _“Race mixing is communism!” _ **

** _“No niggers allowed at Ridgefield high!” _ **

** _“Keep Ridgefield white!” _ **

** _“Go back to Africa Negroes!” _ **

** _“We won’t go to school with Negroes!”_ **

** _“Cursed is the man who integrates!” _ **

Charles had to hide the shock and disgust he felt so he could go inside without drawing attention to himself. Scanning the crowd, he recognized all these people. These were his neighbors, people he went to church with, the parents of the kids he used to have play dates with. Even worse, there were young children at the scene who held signs. They were innocent but had been brainwashed by their own parents to believe these disgusting phrases.

** _7:50 am. _ **

Charles entered the school and could still hear the mob outside. He had to stop by guidance to grab his schedule. He was greeted by the receptionist Mrs. Wilson.

“Ah Mr. Russell welcome back, did you enjoy your summer?” She asked Charles.

“Yes ma’am.” Charles responded.

“You sure have a lot on your plate young man, being the quarterback and all, you sure you’re ready for this?” Mrs. Wilson asked as she finished typing up his schedule on the typewriter.

“I’ll try my best and work hard so that I am not distracted.” Charles responded and tried to make it sound genuine.

Raising her eyebrow in suspicion, Mrs. Wilson shrugged it off and handed Charles his schedule. Charles muttered a thank you and left the office. He only had 10 minutes before his first class started so he had to stop by his locker to drop off his sweater and backpack. As he put his backpack into his locker, Charles felt a pair of small hands wrapped around his waist. Turning around to find out who was touching him, he was met with a small brunette frame. Before he could say anything, the brunette pushed him against the locker, connected her lips to his and eagerly wrapped her hands against his neck while her leg wrapped around his. Charles reluctantly kissed back and gently grabbed her waist to push her off.

“Oh Charlie! I missed you so much!” She yelled.

_Charlie. _

Charles had been so distracted by the chaos that he completely forgot about his girlfriend, Lucille.

“M-Me too!” Charles awkwardly chuckled and fixed a piece of his blonde hair that fell in front of his eyes.

“Wow! Senior year can you believe it baby? We’re almost there!” Lucille exclaimed.

“Yep.” Charles responded, turning around to his locker and grabbing his notebooks for the next few classes.

“Darling is something wrong? Are you not feeling well?” Lucille asked while leaning on the locker next to his.

“I’m fine.” Charles answered, refusing to give eye contact to his concerned girlfriend. A warm hand suddenly caressed his cheek and turned his head where he was met with pale blue eyes.

“Are you sure?” Lucille asked with her eyebrows raised in a puzzled look.

“Yeah, don’t worry sweetheart I’m fine- “before he finished his sentence a figure entered the hallway. For a second it was regular negro girl until for a flash, a pair of red eyes bore into his soul and a chuckle rang through his ears.

Suddenly, a pair of fingers snapped in front of his face, startling Charles nearly causing him to drop his notebooks.

“Hello? Earth to Charles Russell?” Lucille waved her hands in front of Charles’ face.

** _8:00 am *Ring* _ **

The bell rang for the first class of the day. Standing on her tippy toes, Lucille pressed a small kiss onto Charles’ left cheek.

“I’ll see you at lunch okay?” Lucille pulled away and started walking towards her first class giving Charles a small wave. Nodding his head, he waited until Lucille was out of his sight before he let out a sigh and wiped his forehead. Glancing at his schedule, Charles tried to figure out which class he had first.

  1. _English_
  2. _Algebra 1_
  3. _Biology_
  4. _P.E_
  5. _Lunch_
  6. _ Government_
  7. _Study Hall_

“English here we come.” Charles sighed, folding the piece of paper, then placing it in his back pocket. 

~~~~

_ **Hi guys I'm so sorry this took me literally half a year to write but yeah here's part 2 of Charles' first day of school. There will be two more parts of the first day of school and then I will be moving on to a different situation. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and thank you so for reading this far and being patient with me!!** _

_ **~Alyssa ** _


End file.
